Silent Screams
by Deltra 307
Summary: How does it fell to be carried away against your will? To see those that you love slip out of your grasp right before your eyes? To be the only one left...?
1. Prolouge

Yay! New story! Well, there's really nothing to say but enjoy! And don't forget to review! Do it!

* * *

Rockclan

**Leader:**

Yellowstar-long furred, dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

Willowsong-light gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Vinetail-brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Warriors:**

Thistlefur-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorrelface-tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenstripe-dark gray tom with black stripes

Pebblefur-light brown tom

Quailfang-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Mudpaw**

Nettlewhisker-cream colored she-cat with a white underbelly and dark green eyes

Owlfrost-dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Mothpelt-brown and white she-cat

Kestralsong-gray tom with brown paws and tail tip

Longear-cream she-cat with black stripes and large ears

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

Ivystorm-dark gray, almost black she-cat with green eyes

Jaywing-light gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes and a white underbelly

Hazelspot-gray and white tom

Goldenfur-golden tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Skypaw**

Emberleaf-light gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Frostflower-light gray, almost white she-cat

Dappleclaw-tortishell tom

Coalheart-darkgray tom with light blue eyes

Browntail-brown and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Tawnypaw**

Ashleap-light gray she-cat

Cloudfeather-pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Wolf-fang-gray and white tom with marking like a wolf

Gingerleaf-light ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices-**

Mudpaw-brown tom with green eyes

Whitepaw-pure white she-cat

Skypaw-light gray, almost white tom with sky blue eyes

Rainpaw-blue gray tom

Tawnypaw-tortishell she-cat

Cats Outside the Clan

Outcasts

**Ruler-**

Pain-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Second in Command-**

Beast-long haired white tom

**Wound Binder-**

Adder-light gray tom with green eyes

**Fighters-**

Badger-dark brown tom

Blizzard-light gray, almost white, tom with blue eyes

Drift-black tom

Dusk-dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Dust- light brown tom with light blue eyes

Flame-handsome dark ginger tom

Flint-dark gray tom

Fox-ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes

Eagle-brown and white tom

Ember- gray tom with amber eyes

Hawk-light brown tom

Larch-brown tom with green

Lark-light gray tom with amber eyes

Lion-golden tabby tom

Nettle-white tom with green eyes

Night-black tom

Spirit-handsome black and white tom with amber eyes

**Protectors-**

Owl-brown tom

Pepper-black and white she-cat

Prickle-light brown tom with green eyes

Raven-black tom with amber eyes

Rowan-dark brown tom with green eyes

Russet-russet colored tom

Rubble-long furred brown tom

Shadow-black tom with a long tail

Spider-black tom with a brown underbelly

Storm-blue gray tom

Talon-cream colored tom with amber eyes

Tangle-black and white tom with green eyes

Timber-light gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Thistle-light brown tabby tom

Thorn- golden tabby tom

Thunder-light golden tabby tom

Wolf-gray tom

**Hunters-**

Cracker-light brown tabby she-cat

Leo-dark brown tome with amber eyes

Mufasa-brown tom

Scar-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Kovu-dark brown tabby tom

Dragon-black and white tom with green eyes

Cinnamon-light ginger she-cat

Flash-white she-cat

Rooster-dark brown and white tom

Cola-very dark brown she-cat

Lazlo-light brown tom

Clam-pale gray tom

Garnet-pretty silver tabby she-cat

Luna-silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cosmo-pale gray tom with green eyes

Comet-pure white she-cat

Carmen-golden tabby tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes

**Trainees-**

Pumice-ginger tabby she-cat

Hornet-black and white tom with amber eyes

Draco-white tom

**Mothers-**

Blackthorn-pretty black she-cat with green eyes; mother of Drake, Phoniex and Falcon

**Kits-**

Drake-brown tom

Phoenix-golden tabby she-cat

Falcon-black tom with a brown underbelly

Others

Silver-silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cresent-pale gray tom

Aurora-tortishell and white she-cat

Simba-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Maddy-tortishell she-cat

Mellow Yellow-pale golden tabby tom

Moony-cream colored tom with a brown mussel, paws, and tail tip

Sprite-pale golden tabby tom

Lyra-brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Arthur-dark gray tom with black spots

Lemon-light ginger tabby she-cat

Lime-light ginger tom

Fissure-black tom with a white underbelly

Mist-light gray tabby she-cat

Rose-dark cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Dawn-light gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Cloud-pale gray tom with dark blue eyes

Amy-dark brown tabby she-cat

Oliver-Dark brown tabby tom

Tribe of Sky's End

**Healer-**

Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)-dark gray tom

**Prey Hunters-**

Shimmer on Waters Surface (Shimmer)-pale blue gray she-cat

Ember of Burning Bush (Ember)-dark gray tom

Hare that Leaps Over Pool (Hare)-pale gray tom

Drip of Wet Leaf (Drip)-blue gray she-cat

**Caveguards-**

Star in Night Sky (Star)-black she-cat

Fish that Swims Down River (Fish)-gray tabby tom

Tail of Large Hawk (Tail)-light brown tom

**To-bes-**

Moss that Grows on Rock (Moss)-black tom

**Kit Mothers-**

None

**Kits-**

None

* * *

Mist covered the murky forest floor. The moon was slowly falling behind the horizon . Dawn lay in the close future. Long shadows were cast across the land, making the the mud from a earlier rain look black.

Three cats, there pelts barely visible from under a thick coating of mud, trekked through the barren place they were forced to call home.

"If it weren't for those half brained furballs, we might not be here right now! Who do they think they are, claiming our well deserved territory as their own?" one of the three, a light brown tabby tom, growled, his tail thrashing about through the air.

The one in lead, a dark gray she-cat, hissed, "Mud! If you want to have your ears when you wake up this morning, you're going to keep your jaws shut!"

"Yes, Pain."

The cat to the leader's right, a silver tabby she-cat, was looking towards the ground, tail dropping.

"What is it, Star?"

"I don't know. It's just... what if we don't make it out?" she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the clan doesn't listen to us? What if we're forced into combat?"

"I don't think they'll say no to our offer. Besides, if it comes down to tooth and claw, we'll be ready. The rest of our group is right behind us."

"But what if that's not-" she was cut off as Mud let out a yowl of victory.

"There it is! Their camp! Now we can raid them!"

"No!" Pain said. "For the last time, we're hear to talk, not fight!"

The land around them had grown dense with trees and under growth. Pain remembered a time when her band of cats would hunt all day in this area. But things were different now. Rockclan had claimed this land as their own and would fight to the death if any outsiders took a step inside their borders.

They'd agreed to let them stay until they were fit to travel, but their guests had stayed longer then they'd planed. Prey on their land was running scarce, and the noble she-cat could not stand to see her cats suffer.

"What do want us to do, then?" he hissed. "Wait 'til they come and escort us in?"

"That's the plan."

"And a stupid plan at that! There's no way they're going to escort to their camp! Let's just go in! It's not like there's anyone to stop us!"

"I suppose you're right," Pain sighed. "Let's go. And remember, there will be no hostility until they attack. No snarling or unsheathing your claws. Got that?" Her words were directed towards Mud more than anyone else. The brown tom nodded. "Then let's go."

She lead the way towards the camp. It was surrounded by steep cliffs. Bushes grew around the edge for extra protection for the cats who lived there. They had lived in the camp once. That is, until Rockclan came.

The three cats followed a narrow path down towards the clearing, ears pricked for any sign of danger. Behind them, another group of cats, much larger than the group they were following, sneaked through the bushes, trying to stay hidden while keeping up with their allies as well.

The moment Pain's dark gray paw hit the ground of the camp, a white tom shrieked out a battle cry. In an instant, the clearing was filled with fighting. The larger group had entered the battle and were helping Pain's small team as they struggled to fight off the clan cats.

"Enough!"

A loud, booming voice filled the air. The clan cats stepped away from the intruders, but sent hostile glares at them.

"What is all this about?" asked a golden tabby tom. He was balance on a high tree branch.

"Brackenstar," said the dark gray she-cat with cold politeness. "I need to speak with you. Now."

"Never!" cried one of the clan cats.

Another called, "Yeah! Stay away from our leader!"

Mud's tail lashed and he bared his teeth. "We can do as we please!" He and another cat looked about ready to spring on one another.

"Stop this foolish bickering!" Brackenstar growled. "I will hear what you have to say, Pain."

"Thank you Brackenstar." She looked through the crowd, waiting for absolute silence before continuing. "As you know, this territory was once ours. We've come to claim it once more."

Yowls of disbelief and anger came from the cats of Rockclan. "Quiet!" Brackenstar demanded. Returning his attention back to Pain, he spat, "On what terms do you think you can drive us away from here? Are you really as mouse-brained to think that you can just drive us out of our home?"

"You don't understand! We're starving without this land!"

"You're telling me that there's no prey whatsoever on your territory?"

"There's not enough to go around!"

"That is not our problem. Maybe you can go find somewhere else to live."

"Remember, Brackenstar, that you are all in our debt! You've over stayed your welcome!"

"In your debt? What have you done for us?"

"We gave you shelter when your cats were weak. We gave you food when you couldn't catch it yourself. But you decided to settle on our land. We demand you return this land to it's rightful owners!"

There was silence from the golden tabby leader. It was obvious that he was debating on what to do next. But the cats of the crowd didn't have to think about what they were going to do.

"It already belongs to it's rightful owners!"

"Take your mouse-brained fleabags and leave this place!"

"You should be ashamed to call yourselves cats!"

More outraged growls came from the crowd. Pain's tail twitched in irritation. The Rockclan leader had better make up his mind and fast or she would do it for them. With tooth and claw.

"I suppose you might be right," he sigh finally after what seemed like moons. "We owe you and your warriors much. Very well. I will gather my clan and we will leave as soon as we can." His voice was filled with sorrow as he choked out the words.

"Make sure you do so. Come," she said, flicking her tail as a signal for her cats to leave.

"Wait!"

Brackenstar, who was almost already in his den asked, "What, Reedtail?"

"Who are we to take orders from them-outsiders, unwanted furballs? Will we be forced from our home again? And because of them? I know I won't!"

"Reedtail! My decision is final!"

"What kind of leader are you? We have a chance to stay and you just want to give up?"

"Last time I checked, I was leader, not you!"

"What about us? We've traveled for moons, tried to settle in many place only to be driven away! I know I don't want to go through the pain of leaving everything behind again!"

"Don't make me-"

"No! We'll choose what we do, not you!" Turning to the clan cats he asked, "What do you want to do? Fight? Or run with our tails between our legs?"

"Fight!" they cheered loudly. "Drive them away!"

"How dare you disobey your leader?" Brackenstar yelled, his fur standing straight up.

"That's kind of hard because your not our leader anymore."

"What?" His expression was filled with confusion and a bit of worry.

"Attack!" Reedtail called. But instead of turning and attack Pain and her group of cats, they lunged at their leader. They shoved his lifeless body aside. Blood and fur covered the ground were he was killed. "Your next."

With a battle cry, the two groups were upon each other, clawing and biting at one another.

Pain was locked in battle with three toms. They all leaped at once, but the dark gray she-cat easily slipped to the side. Instead of landing on her as they planned, they crashed into each other and fell to the ground in a daze.

She was the most powerful in her group of cats. She had the knowledge of many generations of cats. She was the reincarnation of the very first Pain.

Unfortunately, the other cats were not as good at fighting. In what seemed like only heartbeats, all of her cats had fled towards their camp, leaving their leader all alone.

"Die? Or run? It's your choice," said Reedtail, sneering.

"I will surrender with honor," she said, dipping her head. Then she lifted it and glared straight into Reedtail's amber eyes. "But know that I'll be back. It might be tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or seasons into the future, it doesn't matter. Because that day, all of you fates are sealed. The Outcasts will have their revenge!"

She raced out of the camp and into the bushes. Cries of victory came from behind the she-cat. She cast a final glance towards the cats of Rockclan before disappearing into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

**Deltra 307: I'm disappionted in you.**

**Spirit: She really is.**

**Deltra: I practically begged you guy who read The Rise of Hollystar to review this and not one of you did except one person who had reviewed beforehand.**

**Spirit: So please review this chapter! I haven't even gotten to show off my awesomeness!**

**Deltra: Hopefully you never will...**

**Spirit: Aw, don't say that! You were the one who said I was you favorite character that you've made.**

**Deltra: One, no, Fraya is my favorite, and two, how can I like you, an annoying snob?**

**Spirit: Well, the freaks on Disney have made it through in life.**

**Deltra: Whatever. Please review! PLEASE!**

Streaks of sunlight dotted the ground. The sound of leaves rustling in the wind was the only sound one could hear. Two cats, each coming towards the same destination, unaware of the others presences, padded silently through the forest, ears alert for any sign of movements.

A white mass of fur crouched down, eyes narrowed. Only a few fox tails away, a mouse scuffled about in the dirt, trying to pry open a nut by bashing it against the ground. The small cat creaped forward, their paws sliding silently across the dead leaves of leaf-fall.

Suddenly, they charged forward. The small mouse noticed the cats presence and dashed away. But the white cat didn't give up. It pursuited the small creature through the forest.

The mouse was just about in the cat's claws when...

"Cloudpaw, Cloudpaw!" the young tortoiseshell apprentice, Blossompaw, chirped after the two she-cats collided. The smaller cat didn't seem phased at all, even though she'd just knocked the older apprentices to the forest floor.

"Look at this mouse I caught!" she went on as Cloudpaw got to her paws and gave her chest a few licks to get off some of the dirt. "Isn't it huge?"

"Huge? You could feed ten of those to a kit and they'd still be as hungry as before!" Cloudpaw spat in anger. She murmured, "I was just about to catch that mouse, too..."

"It doesn't matter that you didn't catch the scrawny mouse you were chasing! Not when I caught this!"

"Don't you know what this day is?"

"Um... The half moon?"

"Yes, but what else?" This was really getting on her nerves.

"I don't know. What? Tell me!"

"Today is my final assessment. If I don't pass, I have to wait another moon until I can become a warrior. Because you scared off that mouse, I might not pass my assesment!" she growled. The tortishell apprentice shrunk back.

"I'm sorry, Cloudpaw, I really am. I just wanted you to be happy with me for catching that mouse..."

The white apprentice was about to snarl something else when a pale ginger she-cat padded into the clearing.

"Lay off, Cloudpaw, will ya'? She's just trying to impress you, there's no need to be mean." the newcomer said in a sweet voice. The matted furred apprentice came over to Blossompaw's side. "It's okay. I'll make sure my sister doesn't bother you anymore."

"Gingerpaw, I wouldn't have to bother her if she hadn't bothered me first!"

"All of this fuss over a mouse? Really? I say your pile of prey back there, you've got plenty."

"Well unlike somebody, I actually try to do all I can for my clan!"

"Stopped trodding on my tail," Gingerpaw hissed. "Or you'll be sorry."

Cloudpaw snorted, "Whatever." A dark gray and white tom padded through the bushes.

"Wolfpaw, that you? Is that the dog you caught?" Gingerpaw called. The tom with the markings of a wolf nodded.

"A dog?"

"Yeah, I watched him catch it! It was amazing! The whole clan will be feed with that thing in the camp!"

"So what?"

"You should be proud that our brother is such a good hunter! Never mind. It's not like I'll get anything through that thick skull of yours. Come on you two, let head back to camp with our prey."

Gingerpaw lead Blossompaw towards their camp. Cloudpaw was about to follow when the bushes behind her began to rustle. She whipped around and for a heartbeat, she thought she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. But they were gone so fast, she found it hard to believe she'd really seen them.

With a final glance at the bushes, she turned and raced after her fellow apprentices towards the camp.

Out of the undergrowth, a long haired white tom crawled. He looked half starved and stared at where Cloudpaw had disappeared with a look of disappointment and returned to the bushes from which he came.

"Well done!"

The Rockclan camp was bustling with excitement. Cloudpaw had had to take another trip back with her siblings to get all of the prey they'd caught, along with some of the prey the hunting patrol had to leave behind.

Their father, Yellowstar, was congratulating them, while Frostflower, their mother purred in delight.

"My little kits are growing up so fast..." the off white she-cat murmured, resting her chin on top of Gingerpaw's head. The pale ginger she-cat yanked her head away.

"Mom, stop embarasing me!" she hissed.

That night, the whole clan when to sleep with full bellies. Cloudpaw sat in front of the apprentice den, silently counting the heads of the apprentices, making sure everyone was there. She was about to curl up in her nest when a voice made her jump.

A pretty, light gray tabby padded over to her saying, "You and your littermates did wonderful on your assessment."

Cloudpaw felt herself turn red under her fur in embarrassment. "Th-thanks."

"Yellowstar wanted me to tell you that tomorrow morning he'll hold your warrior ceremony, so be prepared."

"Um, thanks..."

"Sleep well, and keep up the great work." With that, Willowsong padded towards the warriors den. Cloudpaw didn't move until the tip of the deputy's tail disappeared inside the den. Cloudpaw pulled her nest closer to the corner of the apprentices den. Should she tell her siblings? Gingerpaw and Wolfpaw were curled up in sleeping bliss, their fur brushing.

She dicided to let them be. Besides, she couldn't wait to see their expressions when the following day came.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!" Cloudpaw, rubbing sleep from her eyes, sat up. Wolfpaw was already sitting with the other warriors, head held high and ears alert.

"Wake up," growled Cloudpaw, prodding her sister in the side. "Do you want to be late for your own ceremony?"

"Huh? Wha'?"

"Yellowstar called a clan meeting, now come on, let's go!"

"Oh... Okay, I'm coming." Slowly, the pale ginger she-cat got to her paws and followed the white apprentice out of the den.

"Today, I am proud to say that I am able to name three new warriors today. Wolfpaw, Cloudpaw, Gingerpaw, come forward."

Wolfpaw padded forward silently, but excitement flickered in his pale green eyes. Gingerpaw gasped in shock, and, with a quick glance at Cloudpaw, she lerched forward, her sister following slowly.

"Mothpelt, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"I am," said a brown and white she-cat from the crowd of cats.

"Then I, Yellowstar, leader of Rockclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Wolfpaw said calmly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from now on, you will be known as Wolf-fang. Gingerpaw, come forward. Ravenstripe, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Ravenstripe nodded. "Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Of course!" Gingerpaw called excitedly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Gingerpaw, from now on, you will be known as Gingerleaf. And finally, Cloudpaw, come forward."

Cloudpaw did as told. As hard as she tried, she couldn't share the same enthusiasm as her siblings. "Dappleclaw, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Yellowstar."

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes," she murmured.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from now on, you will be known as Cloudfeather. Rockclan welcomes you all as a full warriors."

"Wolf-fang, Gingerleaf, Cloudfeather!" The clan chanted, yet Cloudfeather still could not feel any pride in the fact that she was now a warrior."

Once the ceremony was over, Gingerleaf called, "I'm going to back to sleep."

"I should, too. I have a hunting patrol and the dawn patrol tomorrow, plus plenty of training to keep my strength up," Wolf-fang mewed. The two started walking towards the apprenitces den. They must have realized their mistake since they raced into the warriors den.

Now alone, she found herself gazing out into the forest. For a heartbeat, she thought she saw a pair of amber eyes, spying the camp, but they disappeared as suddenly as they'd came. Gasping in horror she realized where she'd seen those eyes before.

She'd seen them during her assessment in the forest.

**Note: This is Without a Doubt. I just changed the name so more people would read it.**


	3. Snippets

**Okay, I decieded that lack of reviews is making me... sad... You don't want me to be sad, do you?**

**So I'm gonna bribe you. Yeah, you heard me right! Anyone who reviews this or any other chapter wins these fabulous prizes!**

**You win... Cloudfeather, Wolf-fang, and Gingerleaf plushies! And my respect! So go and do as told and review!**

**These are snippets of the future... Don't be suprised when you see these in later chapters...**

Rain splattered hard on the roofs of the dens. Cloudfeather opened her eyes to darkness. Ever since Pain had ordered that they close off the prisoners from the outside world, the white she-cat was used to the dark.

Then, a crack of light peeked through the edge of the entrance to her small den. She never knew that the light hurt so much.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the light of the outside world, but, however hard she tried, she could not return to the darkness.

"Pain has called a meeting," growled a voice. Male? Female? Cloudfeather couldn't tell. After so long in a place where every noise was muffled, it was odd hearing a voice so clear. "Well? Are you just going to sit there?"

"I-I'm coming..."

Her own voice sounded... foreign to her. She hadn't heard it in so long...

"Then get off your butt and follow me!"

"Can't..." she muttered.

"Why can't you?"

"It hurts..."

"What hurts?"

"The light..."

"Get up, you worthless peice of filth!" In a heartbeat, she felt claws dig into her back and her eyes flew open. The light burned her eyes, but the pain emitting from her back was far worse...

"I'm going, I'm going! Stop it, please!" Cloudfeather the brave. Cloudfeather the bold. What would happen if her clan saw her like this, begging for mercy from one simple wound?

As the cat-a tom-lead her out into the clearing, her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around.

"Everyone is here," said a blue-gray she-cat. She was setted on top of a large boulder, cats crowding beneath her. "Let us begin the execution! Bring the prisoner forward!"

A few guards pushed a cat toward the rock. A few cats backed away, allowing her to see who's life was going to be ended.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realised who it was.

"Gingerleaf..."

* * *

Cloudfeather awoke to the sound of growling. Her eyes opened instantly and she saw Spirit, back arched and teeth bared. In front of him, a long haired white tom stared hungrily at the black and white tom.

"Beast!" she cried in shock. This wasn't good. She knew what that look of hunger meant. It was feeding time and Spirit was the main course!

"Go away," Spirit growled, tail lashing. "I don't want to fight you."

But the second in command of the Outcasts said nothing, just stared at him.

"Spirit, get away! You don't know-"

"I know all to well..." he said, cutting her off. "I only grew up with him all my life..."

"What?"

"This monster..." The handsom tom gulped. "is my father..."

* * *

"Spirit?"

Cloudfeather's head snapped up and she saw a jet black she-cat sitting on a window ledge of the twoleg den.

"Spirit, is that you?"

"Moonlight?" Spirit asked, coming closer to the pretty she-cat.

"Spirit, it is you!" she cried happily, jumping down and landing clumsily beside him. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been... er... fine..."

Moonlight shot Cloudfeather a glance. "Who's she?" the she-cat growled.

"My name's Cloudfeather, for your information," the white cat said coldly. "May I ask you what your doing, being so buddy buddy with my mate?"

Spirit looked at her in horror.

"Your mate? I think your clearly mistaken. Spirit is my mate. I'll even show you our kits! Right, Spirypoo?"

Her jaw dropped. Spirit had... a mate? That wasn't her? And a kittypet, at that! Why did he never tell her...?

"Spirypoo...?"

"We used to give each other nicknames all the time, right, rufflekinz?" Moonlight said, leaning on his shoulder.

Spirit pushed her away. "I told you not to call me that!" Both began to laugh and started talking to one another.

Cloudfeather's world began to spin around her. He... lied? He betrayed her... And he would pay...


End file.
